Nuit d'orage
by Vicenzina
Summary: La vie de Prince héritier n'est jamais des plus faciles. Sauf durant les nuits d'orage qui peuvent réservées certaines surprises. Si vous regardez bien, il y a du FrAtte ( FritzxKatte )


La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes. Tout semblait calme. Du moins si on faisait abstraction des coups de tonnerre qui s'abattaient sur les environs. Avec un tel bruit, impossible de dormir. Alors autant trouver quelque chose afin de s'occuper un peu. Et c'est bien ce que Frédéric comptait faire, et même l'une de ses activités qui lui étaient interdites. Comme le disait si bien le proverbe, quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent et ce fut le cas. Le roi étant exceptionnellement absent, le jeune Fritz comptait bien profiter un peu de cette liberté. La flamme de la bougie qui éclairait la pièce avait de quoi tenir encore un bon moment. De toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de lumière que cela pour jouer. Jetant un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir afin de vérifier que personne ne le surveillait et surtout ne pouvait rapporter à son père ce qu'il allait faire. Personne ne semblait être présent. Parfait. Il referma la porte avec une hâte non dissimulée avant de vite chercher la boite qu'il dissimule sous son lit et qui contient sa flûte traversière.

" Enfin seul et sans devoir me cacher "

À peine eut il posé ses lèvres sur l'instrument qu'il joua quelques notes en ne se souciant de rien d'autres que du morceau qu'il jouait. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui fit du bruit. Un coup à la porte l'interrompit dans son activité musicale. Une pointe d'appréhension s'empara de lui avant de demander

" Qui est ce ? "

La réponse ne tarda pas et semblait lui convenir puisqu'il alla immédiatement ouvrir la porte. Porte qui laissa apercevoir ses deux amis : Hans Hermann von Katte et Peter Karl Christoph von Keith. Le premier étant de huit ans son aîné tandis que l'autre ne l'était que d'un an. Une fois la porte refermée, le prince héritier les prit dans ses bras.

" Que faites vous ici mes amis ? "

" Nous sommes venu pour nous assurer que vous alliez bien et que vous n'aviez besoin de rien, Votre Altesse " lui répondit le plus âgé du trio.

" Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de ne pas m'appeler ainsi lorsque nous somme en privé, mon cher Katte ? "

" Veuillez m'en excusez"

De son côté, Keith observait silencieusement la discussion entre les deux qui donnait l'impression de certifier les rumeurs qui couraient sur eux. Cela ne le dérangeait pas dans le fond si elles étaient fondées. Et puis, il avait eu le droit à la même rengaine bien avant.

"Si vous comptez continuer votre discussion de couple, dite le que je vous laisse"

Cette simple phrase fit rougir ses destinataires dans la seconde. Il fallait avouer que chaque fois qu'il se référait à eux comme un couple, il avait le droit à une réaction des plus cocasses. D'autant qu'ils le niaient en bloc.

" Nous ... Nous ne sommes en aucun cas ensemble ! " protestèrent-ils à l'unisson avant de se décaler l'un de l'autre.

" Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il se dit à votre sujet "

Autant qu'il en rajoute un peu une couche pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Et il s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsqu'il senti un objet contre son visage, l'obligeant à se taire. En regardant l'objet en question, Keith vit qu'il s'agissait un oreiller. Restait à savoir qui l'avait lancé. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités et les deux demeuraient plausibles. Et comme il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir avec certitude, il reprit l'oreiller et le lança à son tour en visant l'espace entre les deux. L'objet prit la direction souhaitée avant de venir s'écraser sur le visage de l'uns de ses amis. Et pas de n'importe lequel. Son supérieur qui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir mal prit puisqu'il laissa échapper un rire avant de jeter l'objet à celui qui se trouvait le plus près de lui. De fil en aiguille, ils finirent chacun avec un oreiller en main à se taper dessus avec en riant et en se décoiffant au passage.

Dans le couloir, Gilbert faisait une ronde pour s'assurer que rien d'inhabituel ou de grave ne se passait. Tout avait l'air d'être comme à la normal du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant la porte de la chambre du prince héritier. De là, il réussit à percevoir divers sons sortir de la pièce, inquiet il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement. Il regretta vite sa curiosité en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un trio de jeune homme qui se battaient à grand coup d'oreiller.

" Qu'est ce que vous faite au juste ?! "

Sa phrase fut tout juste terminée qu'il reçu justement un coussin. Cette fois ci le coupable fut tout désigné puisque sur les trois, un seul semblait ravi de son action.

" FRITZ ! "

Le dit Fritz garda encore un peu son sourire alors que le représentant de sa nation avançait vers lui l'air furax juste avant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre devant lui.

" Ne lui faite rien, c'est par ma faute si tout ceci a commencé " intervint Katte.

Ce même Katte qui avait promis de toujours protéger ses amis quoi qu'il en coûte. L'albinos s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à parler pour se faire encore interrompre par un coussin en plein visage, son regard se portant sur le dernier membre du trio qui l'observait aussi avec un air malicieux.

" Kesesese vous pensez vraiment que c'est un simple coussin qui va déranger l'awesome moi ?! "

Sur ce la bataille reprit de plus belle. Après plusieurs minutes, les quatre finirent par s'écrouler sur le sol. Keith s'endormant rapidement ainsi que Gilbert, laissant les deux amants supposés seuls encore un peu éveillés. Tous deux se regardèrent avant de partager un baiser empli de tendresse, leurs mains entremêlées avant de s'endormir à leur tour.

Le lendemain matin, Wilhelmine longea le couloir en direction de son frère. Une fois arriver elle toqua un peu à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

" Frédéric, tu es réveillé ? "

Elle se stoppa nette en voyant le groupe au sol, décoiffé, tous serrés les uns aux autres. Le rouge la prit au joue avant qu'elle ne referme en vitesse la porte et de reprendre son chemin comme si de rien n'était en tentant d'effacer les pensées peu catholiques qu'elle avait en tête.

* * *

 _J'avais écris cette fic il y a déjà un bon mois et j'ai complètement oublié de la publier jusqu'à ce que je retombe dessus donc merci de l'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et surtout Joyeux Noël !_


End file.
